


Submit

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: The next morning Misha awakes to find Jensen and Jared plotting something.





	Submit

Misha awoke to the sound of hushed voices whispering in the near distance. He’d long learned that this was never a good sign. He blinked his eyes open, looking toward the curtain and barely able to make out the light around the edges of the blind. It was early. Far too early for the other two to be out of bed, let alone plotting together.

Rolling over he cast his gaze around the shadows of the still darkened room, spotting them over near the bathroom. They were face-to-face, heads close enough together that they could brush noses if they wanted. He cleared his throat to let them know he was awake, seeing them look up sharply.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Still a couple of hours out from breakfast,” Jensen answered.

“Too early then,” Misha concluded, rolling back over and snuggling deeper into the warm blankets.

He could barely make out the sound of footsteps on the carpet, the bed dipping slightly as someone slid in behind him. An arm wrapped around his middle as soft, scratchy kisses played over his neck, butterfly kisses on his cheek. Jensen.

Misha smiled, relaxing back into Jensen’s embrace and tilting his head to give Jensen better access to his neck. The other man knew better than to leave any marks, but that didn’t mean Misha couldn’t enjoy it. He slid his hand around to find Jensen’s, entwining their fingers together in a light grip as Jensen pressed himself along Misha’s back.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Jensen said in his ear.

“Mm,” Misha raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because we want to play with you,” Jared said, slipping into bed on the other side of Misha. He leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Misha’s forehead. “Consider it a thank you from last night.”

“You don’t have too,” Misha said, shifting so that Jared had better access to his lips, something the other man took advantage of as he kissed him.

“We know,” Jensen purred. “Still.”

Misha smiled into Jared’s kisses, letting the other man lead. He chased Jared’s tongue back into his mouth, sliding his along the underside of it and earning a soft sound from the larger man. Jared ran his hand down Misha’s side, sliding around to trace his crevice that clued Misha into just what he had in mind.

Breaking the kiss, Misha bumped his nose to Jared’s. “How do you want me?”

“Oh your back,” Jared said without missing a beat. “Legs spread and hips up.”

Not quite what Misha had expected, but he was happy to comply. He let go of Jensen’s hand as the other man pulled back to let him shift. Misha grabbed a pillow, moving to position it below his hips so they were raised. He raised a brow as Jensen handed him another. Hips right up then. He allowed the other man to slide the second pillow underneath, Misha’s back protesting slightly at the angle as Misha spread his legs.

“Like this?” He asked, hooking his hands together behind his head.

“Just like that,” Jared said, scooting down the bed to kneel between Misha’s thighs.

Hearing a cap pop off a bottle Misha spotted the lube for the first time in Jared’s hands, Misha catching onto what the man had planned. He let out a long breath, forcing his body to relax and wait for the intrusion. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt a lubbed finger press up against him. Jared rubbed it against him a couple of times before pressing hard, Misha’s body easily swallowing the digit inside all the way to the bottom knuckle.

“You make that look so easy,” Jensen said, settling into Misha’s side and caressing his abdomen in slow circles.

“That’s cause it is,” Misha said.

“We’ll see,” Jared said, a second large finger already joining the first.

Interesting. Misha wondered just what the two had in mind. He smiled and closed his eyes as Jensen began to lightly kiss the side of his face, the stubble of his hiatus beard somewhere between scratching and tickling. Misha turned his head so that he could catch Jensen’s lips with his, Jensen smiling against his mouth.

Misha brought a hand forward so that he could slide his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He had always loved how soft it was. Jensen always managed to get it to sit perfectly with little to no product, leaving the strands so soft to the touch. Misha liked nothing better than to just stroke Jensen’s hair, much to the amusement of the other two.

Kissing Jensen was also a brilliant distraction. He’d barely noticed that Jared had slide in a third finger already, Misha half expecting the other man to twist his fingers just so to find Misha’s prostate. Instead Misha was surprised when he felt a forth digit pressing at his entrance. That was new. Jared’s fingers weren’t exactly small, either, Misha beginning to feel the stretch as Jared gently worked the forth finger in.

“How you going down there,” Jensen asked, gazing down toward Jared.

“Four in,” Jared answered, slowly thrusting his hand.

“Huh,” Jensen locked eyes with Misha, a sparkle in them catching the older man’s attention. “Almost there.”

“Almost?” Misha asked, only to feel the tip of Jared’s thumb stroke along his breach. “Oh.”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Jared said.

“You can say the safe word at any time,” Jensen confirmed.

The safe word. They all had one. It fluttered through Misha’s mind, but he quashed it. He glanced over Jensen’s shoulder toward the corner of the room where he knew the computer was. “The ladies watching?”

“Nope, it’s just us,” Jensen answered.

Just them. It was something just between the three of them. Misha also knew that it meant that he could put an end to it at any time and the two men would keep the whole thing to themselves – what they had attempted and what he had said no to. Misha swallowed, feeling the eyes of the other two on him as they waited for his response.

“You’ve got me curious now,” he said.

“So you’re good?” Jensen asked.

Misha nodded. “I want to see if it fits.”

“Just remember you can stop at any time,” Jared reminded him, turning his hand slightly to gently caress his fingers along Misha’s prostate.

“I know,” Misha said. He tugged gently at Jensen’s hair. “Distract me.”

“I’ll try,” Jensen said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss Misha hard on the mouth.

Misha focussed himself on the kiss. He savoured the taste of Jensen’s mouth, the velvety feel of his tongue. The warmth of Jensen’s breath on his face, the pressure of their mouths sealed together. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand wrap around his neglected cock, gently stroking it. The size of those fingers told him it was Jensen doing a very good job of distracting him from Jared.

He felt a burn as Jared gently pressed his thumb in along with his other fingers. It was a slow slid, Misha fighting to keep himself from tensing up as he felt that fifth finger slowly join the others. Jared thrust his hand slowly, pushing deeper with each press in until Misha felt his body give and take Jared’s wrist.

“Fuck,” he breathed, barely able to comprehend just how full he felt.

“Is it?” Jensen asked.

“It’s all the way in,” Jared said, an air of wonder in his voice.

“Fuck,” Jensen slid from Misha’s side, moving down the bed so that he could look. “Holy shit.”

Misha bit his lip, feeling Jared’s fingers curl inside him and rub hard against his prostate. He wanted to make a smart arse comment, but he was completely blissed out on the feeling on Jared’s entire fist inside of him. He pushed himself down against the hand, marvelling at the feeling of fullness and wondering why they hadn’t tried this before.

He felt a hand on his abdomen, and looking down he said Jensen’s hand. He could also see a slight swell to his own body where he knew Jared’s fist would be, the whole thing going straight to his cock.

Misha whimpered as he felt Jared slowly start to pull his hand free. He could come on that hand, he knew it. He’d happily relinquish up his control to ride Jared’s fist until he came shamelessly. But Jared seemed to have another idea, slowly pulling his hand completely free leaving Misha gasping and with an almost overwhelming feeling of emptiness.

“Shh,” Jared said, wiping his hand on a towel that had appeared from somewhere. “That was only half the plan.”

“I’m almost scared to ask, but what’s the other half?” Misha said, fighting to bring himself back under control.

“We figured if you could take Jared’s fist,” Jensen said, stroking Misha’s thigh. “It wouldn’t be that much of a step up to take both our cocks.”

Misha felt his stomach flutter. “At the same time?”

The two men nodded.

Misha swallowed, a flurry of excitement sweeping through him. He couldn’t get them in him fast enough, and something must have shown on his face given the two shit-eating grins he saw flash across theirs.

After kissing Jensen quickly Jared crawled up the bed, spreading himself out beside Misha. He reached out an arm, Misha taking the hint and rolling onto his side toward the other man and allowing that arm to wrap around his middle. Jared pulled Misha up over him, Misha straddling his hips and feeling Jared’s hard on against his thigh.

Misha pushed himself up, reaching back to grab hold of Jared’s cock and without so much of a warning to the other man sank himself down onto it. He heard Jared swear until his breath, hands coming to rest on Misha’s hips as the older man took his entire length inside him.

“Eager much?” Jensen teased, slapping Misha on the arse.

“Just hurry up and get over here,” Misha told him.

“Yes Master,” Jensen said, the name causing Misha to smirk. He was still very much in control here.

Misha rolled his hips, Jared moaning softly at the movement. Jared must have been hard the entire time, but had let his own pleasure be forgotten in his attempt to fist Misha. Feeling the bed dip Misha leaned forward, spreading himself along the length of Jared’s body and pressing a kiss to his chest.

Jared slid his legs together to make it easier for Jensen to straddle them, Jensen pressing himself against Misha’s back and slowly pressing himself inside alongside Jared. Misha whimpered slightly at the stretch, feeling Jensen’s slick cock slowly slide inside of him. The feeling of both of them deep within him was almost overwhelming.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

Misha closed his eyes, slowly beginning to rock his hips. He felt the two cocks move inside him, slowly moving in time with his pushes back against them. His own cock rubbed against Jared’s body, trapped between them and weeping precum.

They gradually increased the speed, the two other men switching between moving in time with each other and alternating their thrusts. Either way was bliss, Misha pushing himself up so that he could push back harder against them and taken them both deeper inside him.

Jared brought his hand up to wrap around Misha’s cock, loosely gripping it as Misha bounced against them. The room was filled with grunts and gasps, Misha keeping his eyes closes so that he could just focus on the feeling of them both inside him.

He didn’t even bother to fight to keep himself from coming, Misha shamelessly letting himself come over Jared’s fingers. He clamped down on them like a vice, causing a yelp from Jared and a low groan from Jensen as the two men joined him in cumming. Misha could feel their cum hot inside him, and he knew that he was definitely going to be leaking.

Misha let himself slide down to lay against Jared, feeling the big man wrap both his arms around him in a bear hug. Jensen slipped backward, crawling up the bed to sprawl out beside them, one hand coming up to rest gently on the middle of Misha’s back.

“Holy crap,” Jensen breathed.

“Ah-ha,” Jared agreed.

“Ditto,” Misha sighed.

 

 

END


End file.
